High School Musical 3 Senior Year Ben 10 Style
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Well, folks. It's finally here. High School Musical 3 Senior Year. Watch as our beloved gang try to make their final moments in high school rememberable and make serious choices about their futures. Benlie Gwevin Read and review, people!


Announcer: HELLO, FANFICTION! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?

Audience: *cheers like mad*

Announcer: HERE SHE IS! ICEGIRL2772!

Me: *runs on stage doing a little dance*

Audience: *cheers as wild as possible*

Me: Thank you, DJ! And a big thanks to YOU for making all of this possible. Now, this one is special for all of us because this is the final story in the actual trilogy.

Audience: *gasps*

Me: Oh, come on! You knew this was coming! This wasn't called High School Musical 3: Senior Year for nothing.

Audience: *shrugs* True.

Me: But there is a spin-off coming to Blue-Ray and DVD soon. But this one follows only Sharpay. And that movie follows Sharpay's journey as she goes to New York to try and land a part in a Broadway musical! And the name of that movie is _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_! Cool, isn't it? Also, there are rumors going around that there will be a 4th High School Musical film called _High School Musical: East Meets West_. This one is slated for a 2012 release. However, we don't know if the film will be made at all. *thumbs down and pouts*

Audience: Aw...

Me: But, we're not here today to talk about _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_ or the possibility of _High School Musical: East Meets West_. We are here for HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR: BEN 10 STYLE!

Audience: *cheers*

Me: WHO WANTS TO HEAR A STORYLINE?

Audience: I DO! I DO! I DO!

Me: OK. Here it is:

The school year is almost over and the seniors are buzzing with excitement – especially when Ms Darbus announces that a college recruiter from a top performing-arts school will watch this year's musical and award a scholarship to one of four graduating students: Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi or Troy!

As the competition heats up, Troy wonders if he really wants to be the new basketball star at the University of Albuquerque or if he's just going there because his dad wants him too. Meanwhile, Gabriella has been invited to a freshman honours programme at Stanford University. If she accepts, will she decide not to participate in the musical – and maybe even miss prom and graduation? As graduation day nears, will the Wildcats share the stage for one last time?

OK. Now, how about I introduce you guys to Tiara, Jimmy and Donny?

Audience: What about the main cast?

Me: We'll welcome them back soon.

Audience: OK.

Me: OK. For Tiara, I actually asked an author and good friend of mine to play her and for Jimmy and Donny, I found more Ben 10 characters. So please welcome to the stage...TRANCHIE17, MANNY AND PIERCE!

*they walk onstage and everyone cheers*

Me: OK. Now, how about we welcome back Kelsi, Martha, Jason and Zeke aka SARAH, ROSALIE, NELSON AND SONICS!

*they walks on stage and everyone cheers*

Me: And now...THE MAIN CAST! OK. First up, she's smart, she's sassy, she's streetsmart and possibly one of the most loyal friends you will ever find. In the first film, she was Chem Club President and a member of the Scholastic Decathlon Team of East High. Then in the second film, we see her step up to the job of Activities Coordinator at the Lava Springs Country Club. And now, she is student body president and yearbook editor. Playing Taylor McKessie for the third and final time, please welcome back to the stage GWEN TENNYSON!

Gwen: *walks on stage*

Everyone: *cheers*

Me: So, Gwen, are you upset that this is the final High School Musical film?

Gwen: Yeah. I had so much fun doing it. It's definitely brought us closer together and caused us to step out of our comfort zones a little bit. This whole experience is one of the best I've ever had and I have you to thank for that.

Me: Pleasure's all mine, Gwen. Now, he's athletic, strong, determined, caring, streetsmart and loyal. In the first film, he is the basketball jock who, at first, wasn't too accepting on East High 'breaking the status quo.' Then, in the second film, we saw him ditch the basketball and the jerseys for aprons, a writing pad and a waitor's tray. Now, he is back in his basketball uniform and ready to welcome the future at the University of Albequerque with open arms. Playing Chad Danforth for the third and final time, please welcome to the stage KEVIN LEVIN!

Kevin: *runs on stage*

Everyone: *cheers*

Me: Kevin, what is one thing you will miss about playing Chad in the High School Musical series?

Kevin: I don't know. I'll miss a lot of things about doing this series. And, no. Wearing that wig is NOT one of them.

Me: *scratches head* I DO NOT HAVE HEAD LICE OR DANDRUTH! Kevin's complaints about an itchy head is making me psychosematic! Anyways, two down, four to go. Now, she's the Ice Queen, a fashion icon, a talented singer and actress and a downright diva. In the first film, we see her competing for the female lead in the winter musical against our favourite shy newcomer, only to lose. In the second film, we see her return home to her fabulous Country Club and, once again, try to win our favourite basketball/singer's heart only to lose once more. Now, she is eager to end her final year in East High with a BANG by stealing the spotlight once more. Playing Sharpay Evans for the third and final time, please welcome to the stage KAI GREEN!

Kai: *struts onto stage*

Everyone: *mild applause*

Me: Kai, what was the best part about making the High School Musical series for you?

Kai: To be able to shine and have my moment. Duh! *steps out...and whacks me in the ribs AGAIN!*

Me: *grumbling and holding side* Every single bloody time. *normal voice* Anyways, he's fashionable, he's the angelic counterpart of his twin sister and he's just downright awesome. In the first film, we saw him compete for the male lead in the winter musical against the basketball captain. In the second film, we saw him finally step out from behind the shadow of his twin sister and shine by taking to the stage in his own special way during the talent show. Now, he is ready to graduate East High with a BANG and move on to what the future holds. Playing Ryan Evans for the third and final time, please welcome to the stage CASH MURRAY!

Cash: *flips on stage*

Everyone: *laughs and cheers*

Me: I'm definitely gonna miss that. So, Cash, what was the experience of doing this like for you?

Cash: Oh, it was bloody amazing, Ice. No words can describe how much fun I had doing this.

Me: I believe that answer is one that I will gladly accept. Now, onto our two main starlights! She's smart, she's beautifal, she's insanely talented and, once again, just downright awesome! In the first film, we saw her as the shy newcomer trying to fit in and break free from her shell. Then in the second film, we see her suffer through love, heartbreak and intense pressure of her job as one of the lifeguards at the Lava Springs Country Club over the dramatic summer break. Now, we see her question her choices about her future as graduation draws even closer. Playing Gabriella Montez for the third and final time, please welcome to the stage JULIE YAMAMOTO!

Julie: *runs onto stage*

Everyone: *claps and cheers like mad*

Me: What do you think was one of the best moments you've ever had doing HSM?

Julie: It's really hard to pick just one, Ice. We had so many good moments. And doing this has brought me and Ben even closer together.

Me: Yes. I am quite a matchmaker, aren't I?

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: Aw, shut up. Now, to introduce our final castmate. He's insanely talented, streetsmart, knows how to kick butt and is possibly the sweetest guy you will ever meet. (And I'm not just saying that because I have the hots for his form. *audiences 'ooooooooooooooh's*) In the first film, we see him turn East High's social order upside down and 'break free' in song. Then in the second film, we see him wait tables and teach golf to kids as well as lose himself a little bit along the way. Thankfully, he found himself again and mend the fractures of his relationships. Now, he is a basketball captain caught in the middle of two things he loves and is unsure whether he should go with what makes HIM happy or what makes everyone else happy. Hmmm...decisions, decisions, decisions. Poor guy. Those are some pretty tough choices there. Playing Troy Bolten for the third and final time, please welcome to the stage BEN TENNYSON!

Ben: *jumps on stage*

Everyone: *cheers*

Me: Will you miss this when it's all over?

Ben: Hell yeah! It's brought me and Julie closer together, I'm closer to everyone else and I've made some pretty awesome friends so I'm thankful for that and to you for making this possible.

Me: Pleasure's all mine, my friend. Now, we've met the cast. And now, it is time to GET TO WORK!

_**Flashfoward 5 months...**_

Max: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ICEGIRL2772!

Me: *walks forward in a blue dress* Thanks, Max. Now, I really don't wanna keep you from enjoying our final High School Musical EVER! So...aw, come on. Do I really have to say it? You know the drill.

Audience: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR!

*curtain unveils and show begins...*


End file.
